


She

by I_Live_Through_Writing



Category: Doddleoddle - Fandom, Dodie Clark - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Songfic, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_Through_Writing/pseuds/I_Live_Through_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she means everything to me." </p><p>Songfic for Dodie Clark's song "She".</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic for the song "She" by Dodie Clark.  
> (Dodie is bae go check her out.)  
> Song is here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs
> 
> ***  
> This is the first time I have ever posted anything on this site. So I apologize if it isn't the greatest. My works will grow with me.  
> \- Sara

_"I am allowed to look at her like that?"_

 

Love at first sight doesn't exist. But I do believe that there is a moment when you look at someone and realize that you are in love with them, or that you have always loved them. Whether it was the tenth look, the one hundredth look, or the millionth look, you just know. I don't know how many looks it took me. There were too many to count.  I've seen her everyday since I was seven. She is my best friend. 

 

_"Could it be wrong? When she's just so nice to look at."_

 

I catch myself staring at her when she isn't looking. I can't help it. The way that her eyes sparkle when she laughs, and how her hair shines just so in the sunlight. She is the most beautiful person in my world, and she doesn't even know it. 

 

_"And she smells like lemongrass and sleep."_

 

A warm summer morning, with the sun shining and the windows open so that the breeze can flow in. I wake up, her in my arms, and it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. She smells so familiar to me, like lemongrass and home. I'll cherish this moment forever, but to her it is simply another sleepover. 

 

_"She tastes like apple juice and peach."_

 

A party, full of drunk teenagers and loud music. I never would have come here under normal circumstances, but these are no normal circumstances. I am wrapped around her finger, and she convinced me to come. 

Everyone gathers in the basement for a game of truth or dare. A game made for the tipsy and fearless, I should have known better. One dare is all it took for our lips to finally meet. She tasted like the fruity cocktails she had been sipping throughout the night, but I could not imagine a better flavor. 

 

_"She means everything to me."_

 

She says it means nothing, and out loud I agree. The words burn as the come out, and I fear that the only thing that could quench the flames is her. My heart shatters as she laughs it off and sits back down. She means everything to me, and no one realizes it. 

 

_"I'd never tell, no I'd never say a word."_

 

I feel as though I'm crumbling under the weight of my thoughts. My love for her is going to be the demise of me. I want to shake her until she realizes how much I love her. But I can't, and I won't. My heart aches for her, but it feels oddly good to hurt. 

 

_"And I'll be okay, admiring from afar."_

 

I have to remind myself that life will go on. There are other things in life than love. I will always love her, but for now I'll be okay admiring from afar. To me she may taste like fruits, birthday cake, or story times in fall. But to her, I taste of nothing at all. 

 

And she...

 

means everything to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this small story.  
> Please feel free to let me know what you thought, I'd love the feedback.  
> -Sara


End file.
